


I wanna be like him

by mauvera



Series: Spidey’s one of us [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Kids love spidey, he accidentally adopts an army of them, i tried to make this cute idk man, works as a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvera/pseuds/mauvera
Summary: The kids of New York look up to Spider-Man but how can they be just like him if they can't swing through the skies?Solution: wait for him to show up and save New York again (only this time its just from boredom)(Spidey is just real cool and all the kids wanna play games with him)





	I wanna be like him

The little boy watched in awe as Spider-Man flew throughout the city. He was entranced as the hero swept through the air in impossible flips and turns, almost as though he knew he had an audience. The boy grinned, jumping through the grass trying so hard to be just like Spider-Man. He leapt and tumbled through Central Park giggling with his friends. Sounds of shrieks and laughter followed their every move, parents smiled at the unbridled joy on their faces. That is, until the first little boy tried to climb the tree. He reached as high as he could but his tiny body just couldn’t make the distance. Before his parents could even consider rushing to his side their son was being lifted high into the air. He caught onto the tree and turned to look at his helper.

 

A red mask looked back. 

 

“Hey kid.” Spider-Man’s smile could be heard the moment he spoke. 

 

“Wha-?” 

 

He tilted his head, waiting for the kid to figure out how to speak again. It took a while.

 

“I LOVE YOU!”

 

Leaping from the tree the kid’s arms reached out to hug the hero, he laughed when he was not only caught in a tight hug but managed to get the both of them to topple over onto the ground. 

 

“I love you too little dude but you’re ah, well you’ve got me a bit trapped here.” All of the parents listening in failed to comment on how Spider-Man had been seen lifting cars one handed, yet this one small child clinging to his side appeared to be too much for him. The kid giggled again at having brought down the mighty Spider-Man.

 

“Aha! I have defeated you!” he said, doing his best impression of the scary villains in his comic books, just like the voice his dad used when reading bedtime stories. 

 

“Ahhh!” Spider-Man wailed, not at all dramatically, of course. “Oh no! I’m ruined! Who will save me?” 

 

That, it seemed, was the perfect cue for the dozen of other children who had been gathering with hushed whispers and excited nudges into each other’s sides, to run forward. They clambered over one another to either join their friend in holding him down or to save him from the growing mountain of small limbs covering him. No one was quite sure if the kids even knew which one they were doing. 

 

With a great yell Spider-Man emerged from amongst the pile of screaming children, some shrieked in delight at his antics before he began to chase them around the park. More laughter rang through the air watching the famous hero playing with kids without a care in the world. Any parent who began to question whether or not he should instead be out there stopping crimes was quickly shushed into silence because who would want to be the one to ruin the children’s fun. Not to mention that at that point any adult nearby had heard how young Spider-Man sounded. It seemed he needed the fun as much as any of them. 

 

It was only when Spider-Man felt a small but insistent tug on his suit did he seem to recall what brought him to the park in the first place. It was the first little boy, shyly looking up at him clearly wanting to say something but not knowing how. 

 

Spider-Man sat down with a thump. Peering at the kid who had been crying not minutes ago. It appeared his presence and joking around had not been enough to distract the child from his problems.

 

“Mr Spider-Man?”, at the encouraging nod he received, he tentatively kept talking. “I can’t do it. You was up there swingin’ an’ stuff but I can’t do it too. I really wanna be a hero, like you, and the ‘Vengers. ‘Cause Mummy said you save people and you’re all real nice. But I tried to swing from that tree there and I can’t do it.” It was frankly impressive how quickly everyone’s hearts broke the moment they saw his pouting face while tears gathered in his eyes. “You get to be so cool with all your powers but I can’t do nothing.” The tears disappeared in an instant as a new idea came to him. “Make me like you!”

 

“Uh, how?”

 

“I dunno,” he shrugged, “But you’re  _ Spider-Man _ . Please? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty, pretty,  _ pretty  _ please?” Spidey’s hesitation nearly set him crying all over again. “You’re my favourite y’know?”

 

Well. 

 

That did it.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay? You’ll make me Spider-Man?” 

 

“Oh. Uh well no. But-” he hurried to reassure the kid, “I’ll help you with the swinging alright? What’s your name kid?”

 

“I’m Peter.” He said proudly, sticking his hand out to shake because that’s what he saw his Mum and Dad do when they met new people.

Spider-Man was laughing as he took Peter’s hand to shake. “What a great name. Now, ya wanna see how I swing?”

 

Four minutes was apparently all the time needed for Spider-Man to web up dozens of swings in various shapes and sizes for all the kids. There were ones that looped between branches, ones that could be climbed, ones big enough to seat four children. Soon enough all of the kids were laughing once again, delighted at their new play equipment while their parents watched on, quietly bemoaning all the washing they’d have to do to get whatever the hell it was that made the web so sticky out of the kid’s clothes. 

 

Passerbys began noticing the growing crowd in the park and went to investigate. As each new parent arrived their kids would surge forward to join the fray. Spider-Man found himself surrounded by a growing population of children and not enough swings. Immediately he set to work.

 

As kids played and chased each other around Spidey sat down in the middle of the grass weaving his webs together. Every so often a child would come and sit with him to ask him questions which he would answer happily. Getting up to put his creation up the children would follow, asking for more details or more stories or simply suggesting new things he could make for them to climb on. As soon as the web-kite he made got immediately stuck in a tree nearby he decided to ignore a few of the more impractical of their ideas. 

 

It was only after one parent had delightedly started posting videos of the kids and Spider-Man hanging out in the park that things got a bit more complicated. The parent’s teenage daughter had seen the video and called all of her friends to meet there. They arrived together gasping at the fact that, yes, there was Spider-Man building platforms for dozens of children to climb on, hanging there between the trees. They rushed up to him, half asking for autographs while the rest immediately pulled out their phones to start taking photos of everything that was happening. 

 

One shy girl made her way to Spider-Man. She couldn’t be sure but it definitely seemed like he was trying to figure out how to weave the very sticky and malleable webs into the shape of a dinosaur. She wasn’t even certain if he was asked to do that by one of the kids or if that was just the kind of thing he did for fun. Regardless, she had come with a request.

 

“Hey, uh Spidey. I have a question, it might be a bit dumb, but y’know I figured I should ask because everyone says that you like helping people and I mean, I know you’re busy right now but I was wondering if maybe you’d, uh, well if maybe you could build something for us?” She gestured to the rest of her friends, those too tall or too heavy to fit on the swings and platforms he had made for the smaller kids. “Obviously you don’t, like, have to. Actually, you can just ignore all of this. Just forget I said anything.”

 

Even as her cheeks began to flame red Spidey stopped his failed attempt at web designs. He stood, placing his hands on her shoulders and with the most earnest voice ever heard on the planet said “That is a  _ brilliant  _ idea.”   

 

She smiled right at him as he got to work, trying any and every web combination he could as he scampered up the trees, blabbering as he went.

 

“I can’t believe I never thought of this. Wow. Seriously you’re a genius.” Flashes of red and blue could be seen between the leaves. “I mean, I’ve had these new web combos for like months, and I just never did anything with them, y’know?” A web shot out from between branches to connect with a nearby tree.

 

“Plus any time I did have an idea I had to go pretty soon. People are always committing crime in this city. It’s a real issue here huh? I don’t even know anywhere else that has nearly as many people attempting to enslave or eradicate everyone like every other week.” His mask appeared between leaves, peering at the same tree he had strung the previous web too, the large eye lenses narrowed in concentration, he was clearly planning something. But he and the mask quickly disappeared back into the foliage before she could ask. 

 

“Anyway what was I saying? Oh yeah. Right so I had this idea  _ ages _ ago. But wouldn’t it be cool to have a park but it was adult sized? I thought it’d be fun. I asked Mr. Stark if he would make one but he just laughed. I think he thought I was joking. But honestly, how cool would it be right?”

 

Another three webs shot out of the tree rapidly. 

 

“So I was thinking what if I used my web to make one. But I can’t just make a slide out of webs. People tend to get stuck to them. It’s kind of the point. But anyway I developed this new web formula that was a bit sleeker to minimise the whole stickyness, I uh, well I may have forgotten that if webs aren’t sticky they don’t stick. So moral of the story; don’t try and swing from a building twenty stories up and expect a non-sticky web will hold up your weight.” 

 

Around the four strings hanging between the trees Spidey had managed to create a network of webs effectively creating a tunnel big enough to fit the teens. 

 

He beamed down at the girl who had asked him to make something, gesturing for her to make her way up and test it out. With only a few nerves she did just that. The tunnel was roomy enough for her to sit in and peering closer at the walls they appeared to have small spiders printed into the mesh. He may not have been able to make a dinosaur but apparently he was pretty damn good at spiders. She didn’t even want to ask how he had managed at it. 

 

Soon enough she and her friends were laughing just as much as the children as everyone climbed through the various tunnels. Some of the parents were a little bit wary as he kept making new structures higher and higher up through the trees. But, when little Peter began to almost tip off one of the platforms Spider-Man was there in an instant catching him easily and gently lowering him to the ground where he ran off to join his other friends. The parents were happy to see that he had been paying attention to all of them, he was carefully monitoring them all, watching like a spider, his eyes were everywhere.

The children loved him. All ages were gathering together to play and laugh with Spider-Man flitting about between them. Nobody could be sure but it appeared to have somehow happened that Spider-Man had adopted an entire army of small children who were devoted to his every move. The park was filled with unbridled joy and laughter.

 

Many small hearts were broken when Spidey had to leave. Unfortunately it was either keep building half a damn castle out of web or actually make it home in time for dinner. And he was kind of running out of webs at that point. 

 

Finally, after countless selfies and many hugs with tiny people Spidey turned to Peter. He was the only one refusing to say goodbye. Spider-Man knelt down before him.

 

“Hey Peter” Spidey said quietly. “Not gonna give me a goodbye hug?”

 

“No.”

 

The pout was too much.

 

“Pretty please?”

 

“Nup.”

 

“Pretty, pretty, pretty,  _ pretty _ please?”

 

Peter begrudgingly smiled at that. Still crossing his little arms in his stubbornness.

 

“I don’t want you to go.”

 

“I don’t wanna go.”

 

“Then why you gotta leave?”

 

“Well I’ve got to get home, you will too eventually. Plus if I use any more webs I won’t have enough to get there. I live pretty far from here.”

 

“But I’ll miss you.”

 

“Yeah I’ll miss you too. But y’know what?” Peter looked up at him. “If you ever,  _ ever _ , need help you just gotta call out for me and I’ll be there for you. We’ll see each other again don’t you worry.”

 

At last Peter was won over and rushed forward to hug Spider-Man as tight as he could. They both parted ways with smiles across their faces and the sound of laughter in the air.


End file.
